Camp International for Girls
by SweetRebellion101
Summary: Full-on Nyotalia AU. Basically, the girls are attending a summer camp. What will this summer have in store for them? Warning: Cursing. There will be yuri in the future, fair warning. EDIT: The pairings shall be a suprise, mwahaha. /shot
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea when I was watching TV, haha. (: **

**I don't own Hetalia, and I never will (as sad as it is). **

**Please review if you'd like more, and tell me what you think!**

"Welcome to Camp International, a place where girls from all around the world go to have fun, make friends, and enjoy the beautiful nature we have to offer," the councilor announced in a chirpy tone, crossing her arms over her chest, and beaming as she looked down at the incoming group of girls, all of whom had different qualities to their style. A majority of them were interested in the nature around them, shading their eyes from the scorching sun overhead, and conversing with each other.

"Now, if you'll look in your guide books, we will be-"

"Shut your mouth, you bloody frog!" a sudden voice caught their attention, and their heads swerved to fix their gaze on the train, watching two girls looking about to rip each other's head off. The girl who had spoken before had her blonde hair in two twin-tails, an elder woman-esque choice of clothing, and was fuming at the other, who appeared blonde and looking quite like your typical European model, smirking smugly at the Brit. "Mon ami, why do you feel the need to throw such a tantrum? I was only stating that your attire is fit for a fifty year old cat lady!"

"I will have you know that I will not stand for your comments!" the English female retorted, growing more red-faced with sheer anger. "I've put up with you since the train ride, and all you have been doing was insulting me continuously!" The girl delivered a push to the French girl, in which the councilor felt the need to step in, pushing the two apart. "Now now, we are all here to have fun!" she tried to reason with the two, but they ignored her, continuing to spew insults at each other, regardless of the parental unit stepping in. The counseling woman gave a pleading look around. "Hahaha! Don't worry, dude, their always like that," a nearby blonde girl remarked, smacking her teeth onto the pink bubble gum. The councilor gave a confused arch of her eyebrow, "They always behave like this? How do we stop them?" The female shrugged lazily, offering a toothy grin, "No clue. They'll stop eventually!" The girl departed towards the crowd of girls, who have now began chattering among themselves. "Stop it this instant, you two!" the councilor tried, failing to do so, as her order fell on deaf ears.

"You should stop fighting now, da?" a Russian voice crooned, suddenly appeared beside the two, settling a hand on the French's shoulder. Immediately, the two fell silent, eyes bulging wider in fear. Their hands eventually released from each other's hair, and they stepped back, the Russian beaming at their reaction. "We shouldn't fight when we're having such a good time," she cooed, a dark aura haunting over the tall girl. The councilor smiled weakly, "W-well, it looks like things here are all figured out! Be sure to meet in the cafeteria to get your cabin numbers!" With that, the woman walked away with an uneasy shuffle of her feet. The Russian began to hum happily, until a certain Chinese female made her way out of the train, growling under her breath. "Stupid train ride, my legs are killing me, aru!"

"China~"

The Chinese female stopped, eyes wide as she trembled. "A-Anya? Is that you?" She averted her eyes towards the tall female, who had slithered two arms around her, smiling cheerfully. "I've missed you, da! My little panda~"

"Well, I have to be going now, aru!" the Chinese announced abruptly, breaking her grip, and pacing away. The Russian frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. "Kolkol~" was all she said under her breath before following behind. The French looked towards the Brit, scowling, and flipping her hair behind her shoulder, tilting her head up and away from the shorter. She strutted away, and the Brit grumbled some curses under her breath, traveling behind towards the cafeteria. Once most of the students were assembled into the cafeteria, the chattering drowned out any remaining noise, and the councilor exhaled an uneasy breath before tapping the microphone. "Hello?" she called into it, and the girl's attention diverted from their own conversations and towards the woman taking the stage. "Alright, welcome, ladies! We will now be calling off your names in attendance, please raise your hand if you are present!" The councilor rummaged through her bag, finding some papers, and reading along the lines.

"Um, Amelia F. Jones?"

"The hero is here, dudes!" a loud female voice yelled loudly, the girl from before shooting up both of her hands into the air. The Brit grasped onto her shirt, pulling her down, resulting in the girl pouting. "Quiet down, you idiot!" the girl snapped.

"Alice Kirkland?"

"Present," the English girl announced, her arms crossed across her chest. The French girl snorted, "_Oui_, your hideous outfit already made you well known." The English girl glared, "I'd rather be known for my clothes than for what you're known for!"

"That's enough, girls!" the councilor told them sternly, and for this time, they stopped spouting out harsh words, instead glowering at each other.

"Francine Bonnefoy?"

"Yes, I'm here, and looking as gorgeous as ever, unlike someone here," the French girl spoke, jerking a thumb in Alice's direction, resulting in Amelia to go into a fit of giggles. Alice growled, pushing the French off of her chair, and caused her to tumble to the ground. "Why, you-!" the girl got up, but the previous Russian settled a hand on her shoulder, causing the other to remain mute quickly.

"Anya Braginski?"

"Da, present," the Russian beamed happily, moving her hands on her lap, and flashing a bright grin towards the councilor.

"Yue Wang?"

"Ni hao, I'm here, aru!" the Chinese girl announced, plastering a toothy grin upon her face. She seemed rather short, although she seemed to be a bundle of energy.

"Kiki Honda?"

"Hai, I am present," the Japanese girl uttered quietly, and the councilor luckily took note of her presence. She was so quiet, the woman barely noticed her arrival!

"Feliciana Vargas?"

"Si~!" the Italian accent sang, a joyful smile reaching from ear-to-ear. Her chestnut-brown hair bundled into a single ponytail, a curl swirling it's way out of her head, and shook when she bobbed her head cheerfully.

"Louise Beilschmidt?"

"Ja, I am present," Louise replied, a stern German accent strained in her voice. The Italian frowned, then smiled once again, snaking her arms around the taller female, and nuzzling her head against the other. "Ve~!" she let her trademark verbal tick sound, a sign of happiness she often did. "Don't be so strict, Louise!" The German narrowed her eyes, averting her eyes away, a light blush hinting on her cheeks. "Don't act in such a manner, Feliciana," the German advised.

"Lovina Vargas?"

"Yeah, I'm here," the Feliciana-look-alike growled boredly, slumping in her chair, and looking away.

"Antonia Carriedo?"

"I'm here, si!" the Spanish woman spoke with an optimistic tone. "Can't fucking believe you dragged me here," Lovina grumbled, and the Spaniard frowned, patting the other's hair. "Don't be like that, mi Lovi!" Antonia told the other. Lovina moved out of her grip, and moved away, looking towards her sibling who was all over the German woman. "Get a room!" she shouted, trying to pry the other from the blonde. "Ve~! Roma!"

"Erm… Giselle Beilschmidt?"

"Kesesese! Awesome is here and ready to make your life more awesome-er!" a loud voice announced, the albino female giving a toothy grin. The small chick on her head chirped, fluttering it's tiny wings, and bouncing onto her shoulder. "Oh, nice to see you, Amiga!" the Spaniard greeted, exchanging fist-pumps.

"Anna lese Edelstein?"

"I am present as well," an Austrian accent spoke curtly, her arms crossed over her neatly fitted dress, and the glasses slipped over her eyes, dark-brown hair falling behind her. "Kesesesese! Hey, Specs, did you turn into more of a pansy or what?" the Prussian commented, snatching her glasses away, and slipping them over her own. "Look at me, my name is Annalese, and I'm a total pussy!" the Prussian mocked, the Austrian all the while fuming. "Will you stop it with your immature behavior! I don't find it amusing at the least!" the Austrian ordered, reaching over to obtain her glasses, and slipping them on once again, and scooting away from her.

More names were called, a different variety of foreigners with different qualities. When the last of them, the Scandinavian girls, were called off, the councilor took a breath, smiling in relief. "I think we've got it all!"

"Wait!" a quiet voice broke through the silence, and everyone turned to find an almost transparent girl sitting beside Amelia, smiling weakly as she tugged on her stuffed polar bear. "You forgot about me…"

"Who are you?" the councilor asked curiously, looking at her with confusion.

"I'm Madeline Williams, Amelia's sister…" the girl replied with a sad smile, and the councilor looked on her papers, and beamed when she came across it. "Oh! Madeline, I'm dreadfully sorry! Yes, I'll mark you down then!"

Moments passed, and the councilor took a breath, and announced to the campers, "I'd like to formally welcome you to Camp International, and I hope you enjoy your summer here!"

**Review if you want another chapter. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote another chapter out of pure boredom, so I hope you enjoy. Warning: cursing (more on Amelia than anything else), so if it offends you, I'm sorry to hear that. This is in Alice's POV, just so you know. If I get more reviews, I will write more, reviews are like my fuel to keep going. Oh, and also, thanks to everyone who put this on story alert, added me as a favorite author, I'm so happy! Those really make my day right there, ha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, obviously. **

**Anyways, enjoy, my lovely readers! (:**

Camp International provided a place for girls to experience life in the great outdoors, inhaling the fresh pinewood scent, and residing in comfortable cabins. Each cabin held a maximum of seven girls, which resulted in a fight to the death over space and bathroom use. I myself never felt the need to use up the bathroom for too long, unlike a certain frog who hogged it for hours on end. Ah, but you probably know who I am speaking of, so I won't dig into the subject. Instead, I found myself stepping upon the porch of my assigned cabin, climbing upon the steps, and reluctantly opening the door, which was followed by a creaking sound.

When I walked in, I found a group of bickering females to greet me.

"Fuck off, you creep! I'm having the bed!" Amelia shouted, her fists clenched together angrily as she glared at the slightly taller silverette. The Russian let a dark smirk cross her face, the aura haunting her seeming to grow more dark.

"Da, is that right? I never saw your name on it," she told the other brightly, and Amelia grounded her teeth together, "Oh yeah?" Amelia dug into her pocket, having a sharpie handy, and scribbling her name onto the wood, adding a heart to dot her 'I'.

She made a toothy smirk victoriously, "What now?"

The Russian seemed to be growing more angered with each passing moment, defiantly not a good sign. I gave a worried glance towards the others. Francine was too busy observing her reflection in the mirror, dabbing make-up onto her cheeks, and Kiki was engrossed in the latest manga.

Finally, Yue stepped between the girls, glancing towards Anya. "There is no need for fighting, aru! Anya, let Amelia have the bed, and you can be in the one above me!" The solution seemed to please Anya, "Fine." I heaved a sigh in relief, glad to have avoided witnessing a blood-shed. "Oh, hello, Alice-san!" Kiki greeted, her head peering through the manga. "Nice to see you, Kiki," I responded. Kiki was the only one of the girls I actually tolerated, aside from the others. I made my way inside the cabin, and frowned, mentally counting the number of people. "Didn't they say that there would be seven in each cabin? I only counted six," I told the others, and Francine broke away from her make-up, jerking a thumb in the top bunk's direction. "Nope, their's Madeline here too," she remarked, and we looked towards the ghostly figure on the bunk, reading into a novel.

"Oh, my mistake," I said. Francine rolled her eyes, and spun around in her chair, stretching her feet as she stepped up. I dragged my luggage along with me as I walked towards my bunk, settling the bags down. I grabbed the hand-book, scanning the material curiously.

"Welcome to Camp International, a place where girls from around the world meet to share their heritage and have fun," I read, "We have planned out activities throughout the week, where the girls from each cabin with work together, and with the help of teamwork, will compete for the prize at the end." The mentioning of a prize caught Amelia's attention, as she stopped in the middle of her coke, peering up at me. "Is there cash?" she asked. I looked further for more information regarding the prize, "It states that the prize consists of a…" I held my breath, watching as all of the eyes on the cabin were fixed on me.

"A cruise."

All of the others immediately started to talk, excitement boiling in them. Of course, I would love to win a cruise, but how would we win? We're total opposites, and working together is completely out of the question!

"Dude, we're going to win this! I mean, we have me after all!" Amelia boasted.

"If anything, you will be the one to make us lose, you incompetent American," Anya mused, Amelia shooting her a glare. "Shut the fuck up!" Amelia snapped, and the Japanese female stepped up to prevent her from hitting the other. "Please calm down, Amelia-san," Kiki soothed, and the blonde glowered at the Russian, reluctantly letting her nerves die down. "You two need to stop fighting! We'll lose if we don't work together!" Francine demanded, and this caused Amelia to snort. "I wouldn't be talking, you and Alice are always about to claw each other's faces off!"

"That is all that woman's fault!" I retorted.

"Can we please not fight, aru? We need to get along in order to win!"

"Yue-san is right," Kiki agreed, "We can not win if we do not work as a team." The room fell silent, as I nodded in agreement. If we were to win the competition, me and Francine would need to stop fighting…

Oh, I'm not betting on winning though if that's the case.

"So, we all in agreement?" Francine inquired, her hands settled on her hips.

"I suppose, da," the Russian said with a bright smile.

"Fuck yeah, bitches!" Amelia cheered.

"Hai," Kiki added.

"Shì de!" Yue agreed.

"Okay!" another voice spoke, and I found it belonged to Madeline, the Canadian I keep forgetting because you can barely hear her…

"Let's win this shit!" Amelia laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Typical Amelia. As we all dispersed to continue our previous activities, as an alarm from outside blared. We rushed out of the room, along with a numerous amount of girls from the other cabins. The councilor, of whom by now I learned was Mrs. Thompson, was grinning happily at our appearance. "The hell is going on?" Giselle groaned loudly, Annalese following behind her.

"Today, girls, you and your cabin-mates will be deciding on your new team names! Be creative when thinking of what it should be! Also, the challenges start tomorrow, so be ready for the fun!" Mrs. Thompson announced, and our cabin exchanged glances. We huddled together, taking a moment of silence to think about when to name our team. "I say we call ourselves the kick-ass league of super-bad chicks!" Amelia suggested, and I glared, "No, we are not naming our team that, it's stupid!"

"I say we call ourselves the Beautiful Roses of Victory…. And Alice," Francine smirked, and I kicked her in the leg. Yue stopped us in the middle of our fight, "Stop it you guys!"

"How about the Sunflowers, da?" Anya chirped, and Amelia shot her a glare, "Fuck no, mine is way better!"

"The Sunflowers is better than your idiotic idea," Anya corrected brightly, her aura once again growing deadly.

"The Yaoi Avengers," Kiki whispered.

The rest of my cabin-mates started to bicker about what to chose, each of them defending their team-names with pride, insulting others.

"Enough!" I stated loudly, and all eyes diverted towards myself, "We need to decide on a name, so we will do it fair and square! Everyone, write down your suggestions on a small piece of paper, and let's draw from a hat, so we all have an equal advantage." This idea struck satisfaction throughout the group, and eventually, we had found one of Francine's hats, and all of the ideas were put in there. I shook the hat, and the rest of them waiting in suspense. I dived my hand in, reaching around, and finally coming across one, snatching it with my fingers. I pulled it out, smoothing its creases, and scanning it.

"Well?" Amelia said impatiently, and I inhaled a deep breath, all of their faces moving in to hear our new team-name.

"Our new team name is… The Kick-ass league of super bad-chicks," I groaned the name, and we all stopped fighting, Amelia shooting her fist into the air, "Yeah, score one for the hero!"

**Review, please? (: **


End file.
